Matt's Saviour
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mail is a kid who gets abused at home and picked on at school. When he meets a blonde haired kid named Mello everything changes. YAOI/Shonen Ai so if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

It's five in the morning and I'm awake because there still shouting and throwing things at each other. My parents, if you can call them that, are always arguing. They argue from dusk till dawn. No matter what or who it's about. Of course they usually argue over me. Even when I don't do anything! As soon as I get home from school I go straight to my room and stay in there. I guess I hide in there and hope they don't come and get me. I just want to go unnoticed by my parents and everyone else on this planet!

It's nine in the morning and school is as boring as ever. Of course I got here about three hours early as usual, just so I can get out of the house before they wake up. I don't do my work at school, well most of it, only 'cause it's way too easy, I stay at the back off the class, playing my DS, and stay away from everyone and hope nobody bothers me. Of course it doesn't work.

The day went by as normal. During class the kids whisper things and spread rumours about me, most of it's because of how my name is spelt; Mail Jeevas. I mean it's really not that strange but these kids are all idiots! At lunch I sit on my own and people sit and snigger at me and stuff.

Now it's the end of the day and if I don't hurry up and get out of the building I'm gonna get chased home by a group of guys in my class. 'Shit, I dropped my books.' Mail was bent down if front of his locker picking up his books and shoving them in his backpack.

"Hey, Mail. What ya' doing?" Said a boy's voice.

Mail's eyes widened slightly behind his goggles, he looked up at the boy. He was stood with three other boys who were all smirking at him. Mail stood up and put his backpack on his back and spun round running away from the boys as fast as his legs could carry him.

"After him!" Shouted, the leader of the boys. They ran after Mail.

Mail looked behind and saw the boys catching up to him. 'Crap! There gonna catch me again!'

Mail ran round a corner, into a big crowd and started running in and out of the people. He looked behind and could see the boys slowing down. He ran into an alley and bumped into somebody. A blonde girl, no wait a guy. The guy was almost glaring at Mail. "Err...err sorry." Mail said.

"Hey there you are!" Said a familiar voice.

Mail spun round to see the guys stood at the alley entrance. He started walking back slowly. "W-what do you want this time!?"

The guy stood at the front of the others smirked. "Thought you'd know by now." He said and started to walk forward.

Mail backed off further. "Why!? I don't do fuck all to you! In fact I don't do fuck all to anyone! I just want to be left alone! Just leave me alone!" Mail shouted at the top of his voice.

The blonde haired guy looked at Mail from the corner of his eye.

"Wow someone's fighting back for a change." Said one of the other guys.

The leader of the guys walked closer to Mail but stopped when the blonde guy stood in front of Mail.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"Why don't you cut the kid a break? And go pick on somebody else?" The blonde asked.

"You didn't answer my question!" The other one shouted and grabbed hold of the blonde's top, pulling him closer.

The leader fell to the floor, his nose bleeding. "Don't ever touch me!" The blonde said in a threatening tone.

'Wow! I didn't even see him move!' Mail thought.

"Bastard!"

The blonde stamped his foot in between the others legs. "Right, I suggest you leave this kid alone. What d'ya think?" He asked pressing his foot down harder.

"Yeah! Yeah, okay!" He screamed.

The blonde moved his foot and the others ran over and dragged there leader away from Mail and the blonde.

The blonde looked back at Mail. Mail's eyes widened slightly as he felt a shiver go down his spine. The blonde turned away and started to walk away. "Erm...thank-you."

The blonde stopped walking and turned to face Mail. "What for?"

Mail stood there with a blank expression on his face. "F-for what you did. Y-you didn't have to do that."

"I know."

"Right, erm...well thank- you." Mail told him.

"I didn't do it for free." The blonde told him and smirked.

'Okay now I'm freaked out!' Mail thought. "W-well I don't have any money. So I can't pay you!"

He walked closer to Mail. Mail backing away and bumping in to the wall. The blonde guy standing right in front of Mail. "Chocolate."

"Um, Chocolate?"

"Yeah chocolate."

"You want me to give you chocolate? Oh, I get it you like chocolate." Mail smiled with a small chuckle. He glared at Mail and he stopped smiling. "I'll bring you some chocolate!"

"I'll find you, so don't bother looking for me."

The blonde said and turned away. "By the way I'm Mello." He said looking back.

"I'm Mai..." He started but stopped himself. 'I can be anyone I want. I don't have to be Mail Jeevas, the kid who gets abused by his parents or picked on by people at school. I can be anyone.' He thought. "Matt. I'm Matt." He smiled.

* * *

I arrived home late. It was dark outside and it was nine. This was bad. Very bad. Mail walked in the front door and his parents were arguing as usual. 'If I quickly get to my room they might not bother me tonight.' He thought and tried to get through the hall quietly.

"And where the fuck have you been!?" His father shouted at him. He was drunk as usual.

"I had to stay at school late." He told him, hoping he would believe him.

"Lying little shit!" He shouted. He pushed Mail into the wall and then began hitting him, in the face, in the stomach and in the ribs. He pulled Mail into his room and threw him to the floor and kicked him in between the legs. He sniggered and left Mail's room slamming the door behind him. Mail laid curled up in the middle of the floor one hand in between his legs and the other on his ribs. 'I'm gonna leave this house as soon as I'm sixteen I'm leaving and never looking back! Not ever!' Mail thought as he laid there cried silently. Mail remembered Mello standing in front of him early that day. 'Uh, I have to get his chocolate. I have to.' He thought and tried to move but the pain hurt too much. 'I'll get it tomorrow before school.' He thought and laid back in his previous position.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Please review and stuff and tell me what you think. Thanx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

By the time I got up the next morning they had stopped shouting and arguing, so I assumed they were a sleep, in bed or they had passed out from too much alcohol! It was probably the last one because it was only 6:00 am. I tried to get up but my ribs and everywhere else was aching, especially down there!

When I eventually was able to get up I couldn't move at my normal speed, because everything was hurting, so I was walking slowly and because I had to go get something's from the shop I was late for school. Well late for me. I was there an hour and half before the bell rang!

It was almost dinner time now and Mail was sat at the back of the class waiting for the bell to go, because then that meant he only had a few more hours till he could see Mello, the guy from yesterday. When he saw the guys who had chased him yesterday walk in the class. The leader obviously had a broken nose; he looked at Mail and glared at him. This was bad. He had hoped they wouldn't show today and with it been dinner time he thought they wouldn't be here. They sat in the corner. When the bell rang Mail stood up and left the class as fast as he could but in his current condition it wasn't fast. He looked behind him to see no one was following him and the halls had empted quickly. Mail tried to speed up as he knew they would be coming soon. He looked out of the window to see a blonde haired guy dressed in leather stood at the gates. It was Mello! Mail knew if he could get to Mello he would be alright. Not that that's why he wanted to see Mello again or nor did he want him fighting his battles, he just felt safe around him. That's all.

Mello turned around to face the school and saw Mail walking in the hallway of the third floor; he looked like he was trying to rush. Then he saw the guys from yesterday behind him. The leader grabbed hold of Mail and shoved him against the window. Then push him to the floor. He couldn't see what was happening after that.

"Bet you and that blonde bastard think you were funny yesterday, huh!?" He shouted and kicked Mail in the legs.

"It was your own damn fault!" Mail shouted.

"My fault!?" He shouted, getting even madder.

Mail stood up, struggling to stand properly. "Y-yeah it's all your fault!"

The guy scrunched his face in anger and kicked Mail in the stomach, knocking him over. He then kicked him in the ribs. Mail grabbed his ribs and bit his bottom lip to stop him from screaming out in pain. The guy smirked and walked closer to Mail kicking him in between the legs. Mail's eyes widened in pain. "That'll teach ya' you little shit!"

"Hey!" Shouted a voice. The guy looked up to see someone's fist hitting him in the face. Knocking him to the floor. "I told you to leave him alone!"

"Fuck! You again!" He shouted and went for Mello.

Mello grabbed hold of the guy's shirt and slammed him against the window, cracking the glass slightly. He put his mouth close to the others ear and whispered in a threatening tone. "If you don't leave him alone I swear the next time I will kill you!"

The guy's eyes widened in fear. 'I don't know who this guy is or what he is to do with that loser but he really is been serious!' He thought. Mello threw the guy to the floor. He shot to his feet and ran in the opposite direction, with his friends falling behind him.

"Hey, you alive?" Mello asked looking down at Matt.

"Uh, uh huh." Matt muttered, looking up at him. His hair covering his face slightly, his lip was bleeding and he had hold of his ribs and his other hand was in between his legs.

"Why don't you just fight back?" Mello asked.

"I would have tried but...It was hurting so I couldn't kick'em and I'm no good at punching anyway." Matt tried to explain.

"It?" Mello questioned. Then Mello realised why Matt was holding himself. "You mean down there. So you were hurt before they attacked you?"

"No!" Matt said loudly.

"Alright calm down."

'I don't want him to know! He can't know what happens at home! He can't!' Matt told himself.

"Sorry. And thanks...again." Matt smiled slightly.

'He really is kinda cu...' Mello thought but cut himself off. "I'll take you home." Mello picked Matt up and put him on his back and started walking, Matt was a little taller than Mello so he was a littler heavier which meant Mello was walking slower.

* * *

They were walking down a darkish alley way. Matt still on Mello's back. "I can walk, you can put me down." Matt said quietly, his head buried in Mello's shoulder.

"I don't think so! You passed out when we got out of the building!"

"Seriously I'm okay now." He mumbled.

"Shut up!"

"W-why are you doing this?"

"What?" Mello asked slowing down.

"You saved me yesterday, again today and now you're carrying me home! Why?"

"Well when you bumped into me yesterday I guess I thought you were kinda cute!" He told Matt.

"Huh, that's one thing I've never been called!" Matt lifted his head up slightly. "Are you taking the piss?" Mello chuckled lightly. "By the way you're going the wrong way."

* * *

"You can just put me down here I can make it home on my own now, thanks." Matt told him.

"No chance. Tell me which house it is." Mello said stood at the top of the street.

"Tell me now, or I'll knock on every door and ask if you belong to them." Mello told him.

"Fine! But you can't come in and in fact you have to leave as soon as my feet touch the ground!" Matt said.

"I save your life and I can't even go in your house." Mello joked.

"You wouldn't wanna anyway. That reminds me, here you go!" Matt pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket and passed it to Mello over his shoulder. "I guess this means you'll have to find me tomorrow so I can get you some more for today, right?" He asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Maybe I'll do that. So which number is it?"

"Two doors from where we are now." Mello walked still carrying Matt. He stopped outside a small house, the garden was a dump and the house looked like it was going to fall apart anytime soon. Mello put Matt down and Matt walked up to the front door. He turned round noticing Mello hadn't left. "Why haven't you gone yet?" Matt asked.

"I meant what I said earlier you know." Mello told him.

Matt's face was blank until he realised what Mello was talking about then his face turned pink. "Get outta here!"

Mello smirked. "Cya around." He turned and walked away.

Matt smiled slightly and turned around. He put his hand on the door handle and stopped smiling as he walked into the house shutting the door behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Thanx for reading! Please review, fav and stuff and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking him away

I should be on time to school today. Sort of anyway, I've just been to the shop for some stuff but I didn't exactly have that much money so I had to shove some stuff up my top and in my pockets.

Matt was walking down the street to school and stopped for a second when he saw Mello stood at the gates. He walked up to Mello. "Why are you here so early? And how long have you been here?"

Mello turned round to see Matt stood there. "Hey, I didn't know what time you started so, I've been here for about ten minutes." Mello told him. "What's up you don't want me here?" Mello asked, smirking slightly.

"What? No...no that's not it!" Matt said franticly waving his hands around.

"Huh, hey what did you do to your arm?" Mello asked pointing to the red marks on his arms, which he could only see because he was waving his arms around.

Oh, that's right. When I got home last night of course they were drunk and my dad grabbed hold of me as soon as I walked threw the door. He was shouting at me, and my mother, he then decided he didn't want to wait for my answer so he threw me against the wall and started hitting me with the metal poker for the fire. "Erm...err...erm..."

"Those guys didn't get you again did they? Did they!? When!?" Mello asked raising his voice slightly moving closer to Matt.

"N-n-n-no. It wasn't them I...err...walked into something. Yeah, err yeah that's it I walked into something." Matt said.

Mello looked at him unconvinced. "Seriously?"

"Here you go!" Matt said changing the subject. Matt lifted his top up slightly and grabbed three bars of chocolate out of the top part of his trousers.

"Did you just pull those out of your pants?"

"No! Well err sort of I guess but..." Matt started.

"I don't care." He said and grabbed the bars. "Why weren't they in your bag?"

"Well I guess I forgot to put them in my bag after I shoved them in my pants in the shop." Matt said scratching his head.

"You stole them?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow.

'Well done idiot! Now he thinks you're a thief!' He thought. "No, I err...I mean...err...I have to get into school! C'ya around." Matt said and walked off kicking himself mentally for what he said.

"Hey Matt, you doing out later?" Mello asked.

Matt turned around. "Nope. Why?"

"You wanna go out and do something or go to mine or whatever?"

Matt was shocked he didn't know what to do at first. "Y-yeah!" He said smiling. "C'ya later!" He said waving his hand high in the air.

Mello waved and watch Matt go in to school. 'His stomach was bruised?"

* * *

"So...what did you do today?" They were walking down the street.

"Nothing really, it's all too easy for me so I spend all day on my..." Matt started but stopped himself. 'If I tell him I spend all day on my DS he'll think I stole that too and though I did that has nothing to do with it!'

"On your what?"

"Erm...nothing its just way too easy at school for me so I just sit there. Anyway, where we going?"

"Yeah, well before that I wanna ask you something. Okay?" Mello asked, there pace had slowed down a bit.

"Shore, I guess."

"You're about fourteen, right?"

"Yeah exactly fourteen."

"And you live with your parents?" Matt nodded. "I saw the bruise at the bottom of your stomach this morning when you waved to me and those guys couldn't have got you this morning or last night so, what I wanted to ask is do your parents beat you?" Mello asked coming to a complete stop.

Matt's eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question Matt."

"Of course, they don't! I mean why the hell would you think that!?" Matt asked raising his voice.

"They do don't they."

"Shut up! They do not! You have no right to even suggest that!" Matt shouted. 'How!? How does he know!? He's the last person I wanted to know!' He thought getting upset.

"You're lying! Either they do or someone is!" Mello said grabbing hold of Matt's wrist.

"Owww! Let go!"

Mello let go immediately after remembering the marks in his arms. "Sorry. I forgot about your arm."

"I have to go." Matt said and ran off.

"Matt!" Mello shouted. "Great! Now I've really fucked things up!" He said to himself and kicked the wall.

* * *

'I finally made a friend and he found out my secret! I really wanted to be friends with him but I guess I can't anymore he won't wanna hang out with me no more.' Matt walked into his house and shut the door.

"Hey, you!" His father said with a drunken voice. Matt turned around to face his father. "Are you crying?"

'Shit! I forgot to put my goggles back on!' He thought looking at his goggles around his neck. "No!"

His father walked closer to him and smacked him in the face, marking his cheek and busting his lip. "Good." He laughed.

-Knock--Knock-

"Get that!" His father said and sat down in the chair.

Matt put his goggles on and opened the door. "Hello" His eyes widened when he saw who was stood at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's there!?" His father shouted.

Matt froze. "What happened to your face?" Mello asked.

"You have to leave. Now!" Matt said and tried to push him away.

"I said who's there!" His father said angrily behind him.

Mello looked up to the man stood behind Matt. "Hi."

"Who are you?"

"He's nobody. He was just leaving." Matt said.

"No one asked you!" His father grabbed hold of Matt and pulled him in side the house.

"Actually Matt's leaving with me. So get out of the way." Mello said and stood in front of Matt's father.

"Mello what are you doing?"

"He's leaving is he?"

"Yes he is." Mello pushed his way past the man and helped Matt up of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"You are not staying here!"

"That son of a bitch isn't going anywhere! He lives here with his parents!"

"Parents! You beat him! You're no parents! You're just bullies! Now get the fuck out of our way!" Mello shouted.

Matt stood in front of Mello. "Mello you have to go. Why are you even here?"

The man grabbed hold of Matt's shoulder and threw him to the floor some how kicking him in between the legs.

"Don't touch him again!" Mello told the man.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked kicking him again.

Mello grabbed hold of him and slung him against the wall and punched him in the face, in the ribs and then kicked him in between the legs. "How does it feel, eh? You do this to your son! Your own son! You bastard!"

"Mello!" Matt cried out from behind him. "Don't...please."

Mello turned to face Matt's father. "Stay away from him." Mello grabbed hold of Matt's hand and dragged him out of the house and down the street. They had been walking for a while without either of them saying a word.

"Mello...what am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere to go!" He shouted and stopped walking.

"Yes you do. You can come live me if you want." Mello said and looked at Matt.

"W-what?" Matt asked. His eyes started to close. He tried to keep them open but it was useless. His eyes shut and fell forward. Mello quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Great he passed out again." Mello smiled.

* * *

End of chapter 3! Thanx for reading! same as always please review and tell me what you thought and please fave :)


	4. Chapter 4: An Uncomfortable Circumstance

Matt's eyes were opening slowly and shutting again. He remembered Mello hitting his dad and taking him away. His eyes shot open and sat up as fast as he could and looked out of the window next to him, it was dark out. "So you're finally awake?" Mello asked sat at the end of the bed Matt was sat in.

Matt blinked a few times as he looked at Mello. "Huh? W-where am I?"

"My house."

"W-why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." Matt said quietly.

Mello frowned a little. He crawled over to Matt on all fours, he put his face right in front off Matt's so their noses were almost touching. "Listen, people don't come into my house never mind in my bed so stop asking questions. It's bugging me. Okay?"

'Did he just say his bed?' Matt thought as he looked down at the bed he was in.

"Anyway how ya' feeling?" Mello asked.

Matt's face was bright red. "I...err...yeah fine I gue..." Matt started but stopped. Matt put his hands under the covers and fell over on to his right side.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked. Mello looked at Matt; he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mello asked panicking. He pulled the quilt back; Matt had his legs close to his chest and his hands in between his legs. "What's up!?"

"I-it hurts!" Matt cried.

Mello leant over Matt and pushed him onto his back. "Le'me see." Mello told him.

Matt shook his head. "No!"

"Now, Matt!" Matt shook his head more. Mello frowned and grabbed hold of Matt's wrists, pinning them above his head, then lifting up his top and tried to undo Matt's jeans.

"N-no! Don't! I said no!" Matt shouted and started wriggling; to try and get free of Mello's grip.

Mello leant over Matt and put his face close to his. "Stop moving." Mello said in a low threatening tone. Matt stopped struggling for long enough to bite Mello's neck. Mello winced slightly. He pushed Matt away, frowning at him. Mello sat on Matt's legs to stop him from moving so much. He could tell Matt was afraid.

"I'm just gonna look, I'm not gonna do anything!" Matt stopped moving. Mello let go of his wrists. Mello undid Matt's jeans, tugging them down, and then pulling his boxers down. Matt hid his face under his right arm, so Mello couldn't see his face turn red. "Geez, Matt. Do you get a bit carried away when you're when you're playing with yourself?" Mello joked.

"No! I don't do that!" He shouted at Mello.

Mello's eyes widened. "I...I was only jok..."

"He'd kick me there allot. That's all." Matt said putting his arm back over his face.

"Anyway, it's just swollen so your just gonna have to be careful and not let anyone touch it." He said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You know, don't go out and do someone."

Matt's face turned red. "W-what is that supposed to mean!? What do you think I am!?!" Matt shouted.

Mello smirked. He put his face closer to Matt's. "You haven't done it with anyone have you?"

Matt's face turned even redder. If that was possible. "S-s-s-so! I'm only fourteen! Just 'coz your older and probably sleep around doesn't mean I do!"

"Excuse me? I'm sixteen, two years older than you, and I don't sleep around. That much." Mello smirked.

"You shouldn't sleep around! Y-your still practically a kid! It's wrong!" Matt told him.

"I haven't been a kid for a long time." Mello said with a sad look on his face. "So you haven't done it." Mello smirked changing the subject.

"No." Matt said looking away from Mello.

Mello smirked again and couldn't resist saying what he felt. "Good."

"Huh." Matt looked back at Mello; he was smiling. Sort of. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked slightly nervous.

"No reason." Mello answered still smiling. "Anyway, you planning on staying like that all night or what?'Coz personally I don't mind." Mello said pointing down at Matt's uncovered parts.

"Matt's face turned red. Again. "N-n-no!" He stuttered and started to pull his boxers up.

"You should probably sleep with out your jeans. They'll just put more wait on it." Mello told him and before Matt had a chance to say anything Mello had pulled them off his legs and thrown them to the floor.

"A-are you shore its okay for me to stay here with you?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have gone for you and brought you here. Would I?" Mello told him.

"Yeah but..."

"You ask way too many questions. Anyway you should get some rest." Mello said and stood up.

"W-where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Letting you get some rest. I'll sleep down stairs unless you want me to sleep with you." Mello smirked jokingly.

"Would you?"

"Huh, What?"

"W-would you sleep with me? I don't like strange places and w-what if he finds out I'm here and comes a-and tries to h-hurt y-you a-and..." Matt stuttered and breathing deeply.

Mello walked over to the bed and sat down next to Matt, putting his hand on top Matt's. "He's not gonna find you here and he's not going to hurt you anymore. So you don't need to worry." He told Matt.

"B-but what..." Matt started but stopped when Mello pushed him on his back and laid down next to him pulling the quilt over them both.

"Go to sleep." Mello told him.

"Y-you're staying with me?" Matt asked looking at him.

"Yeah so go to sleep and don't get any ideas." Mello said shutting his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

'He has no idea about anything! This is gonna take a long time!' Mello thought. "Nothing. Sleep." He said in a demanding voice, putting his arm over Matt.

* * *

End of chapter 4! Thanx for reading and reviewing! This chapter is shorter than the others and it might be a little weird or something but it sounded good at the time. lol. Well, anyway, please keep reviewing and stuff :)


	5. Chapter 5: Uncomfortable Circumstance 2

Matt opened his eyes slightly and tried to sit up; still half asleep. He couldn't sit up straight and felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes fully and saw his new 'friend' sprawled on top of him. His face started to turn red slowly. "Erm...Mello I need you to move. P-please."

"Waa? Huh, w-why?" Mello asked; still asleep.

"I gotta go to school."

Mello lifted his head off of Matt's chest; his hair a mess and his eyes half shut. "You can't. I told ya' you have to let a certain part of you rest and walking from class to class isn't resting it. Is it?"

"Well no but n-neither is y-you laying on it, then, I-is it?" Matt stuttered.

"What are you talking about I'm not even laying on you." Mello said rubbing his eyes so he was wide awake. "Oh" He said as he realised he was completely on top of the younger boy. Mello sighed and rolled over off of Matt and lay next to him. "You still shouldn't go to school."

"But...then what am I supposed to do till I can go back?" He asked looking at the blond next to him.

"Stay in bed. Watch T.V. Play on that thing." Mello told him pointing at something on the bedside table next to him.

Matt looked over at the table and then climbed on top off Mello to get a better look at the thing. It was a PSP. A brand new PSP. Matt didn't think Mello would have anything like this. He seemed the type that would be more interested in girls or something. "D-do you have any games for it?" He asked. 'Stupid question! He'll have at least one. Won't he?'

Mello moaned and pulled open the draw, attached to the bedside table, and there were two or three games. "That's it." He moaned and went back to sleep.

Matt climbed back over Mello and turned on the game and started to play.

It had been nearly a week since Matt had been living with Mello. They hadn't done much. Matt would sit in bed playing on the game and Mello would either, sit and watch T.V, while he ate about seven chocolate bars an hour, or go out for most of the day.

"H-hey, Mello, Wake up. I'm board. I've completed these games about three times now!"

"Stop whining. Watch T.V. or something." Mello said turning over to go back to sleep.

'I don't know what he does all day but when he gets back all he does is sleep!' Matt thought and climbed out of bed. 'I'm taking a shower!' he walked into the bathroom which was joint on to Mello's bedroom.

* * *

Mello woke up and climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw Matt stood there, he must have been yawning or something because his arms were stretched out, and he was wet and naked. Matt's face was bright red. His arms still stretched out and his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. Mello looked at his naked, and very wet, friend. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed hold of Matt's wrists and pinned them against the wall. He pressed himself against Matt.

"What ar-!" Matt started but before he could finish Mello pressed his lips against Matt's forcefully. He placed his free hand on Matt's stomach moving it down until it reached Matt's slowly hardening member. He grabbed hold of it and squeezed it slightly. Matt's eyes widened. He started to squirm and quickly got out of Mello's grip. "Is that why you let me come here? So you could do that!?" He yelled at Mello. He grabbed hold of his top and threw it on. He left the bathroom and started looking for his other cloths. 'I knew I should have put them together in a pile!' He thought looking on the floor.

Mello spun him round and pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Get off me! Get off! G-g-get o-off!" Matt shouted at first but got quieter as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Matt..." Mello started and opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Matt cried. He started to hit Mello as the tears started to roll down his face.

Mello grabbed hold of Matt's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I'm sorry! I just...I..." 'I like you!' He thought trying to saying it out loud.

"Is this why you brought here?" Matt asked.

"What!? No! And if that was the reason don't you think I would have tried something earlier in the week!?"

"T-then why'd you bring me here? Why'd you go and do something stupid like that!?" Matt cried.

"What do you mean stupid? Why was it stupid!?"

"Huh? B-because were both g-guys." Matt stuttered. 'He's gonna get mad. I know it!'

"'Coz we're guys? What does that have to do with it!?!" Mello shouted; getting angry.

"B-because...w-well I guess it doesn't but...you shouldn't have done that! And why did you do that to me of all people?"

"Because I...I like..." 'I can't tell him! Not yet.' "I have to go out for a while." Mello said all of a sudden. Mello climbed off of Matt and walked to the door. "I won't be long so please, don't go." Matt didn't answer he didn't even move to look at Mello. "I'm sorry, Matt." He added as he shut the door behind him.

'Idiot! Why'd he have to do something like that so soon!' Matt thought and climbed into bed.

* * *

End of chapter 5! Thanx for reading and reviewing and stuff! Another short and wierd chapter. lol. It will be getting better, in the next chapter (I think) Mello's brother is going to come and try to take Matt away from Mello! So please keep reading :)


	6. Chapter 6: Yuichi

Matt was laid asleep in Mello's bed. The bedroom door opened quietly and someone walked in, closing the door behind them. He walked over to the bed where Matt lay and leant over, looking at Matt. "Well, well, you're not Miheal." He said quietly. "But you are very cute though!" He added. He moved Matt's hair out of his face. "Huh? What kind of kid sleeps with goggles on?" The man smirked. He put his face next to Matt, who was still fast a sleep. "I guess you're Miheal's, huh." He smirked again. He grabbed hold of Matt's chin and pulled his face, so the man could see it properly. "Not for long." He put his mouth on Matt's gently.

Matt's eyes opened slowly as he felt something pressing against his lips. Matt's eyes shot open as he saw someone's face against his own. Matt tried to shove the man off him but the guy just pressed against him harder. He climbed on top of Matt, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Matt didn't know what to do. "Mmmmffff!" Matt tried to talk or shout but the man shoved his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt shut his eyes and then opened them wide.

The man opened his eyes into slits, so he could see Matt's reaction. Matt's face was red, his eyes were wide open behind his goggles and he was trying to get out from underneath the man. 'W-what's going on?! Who is this guy!? Why does he look like Mello!?!'

The guy pulled away a little for breath. All Matt wanted to do was shout at him but he was panting for breath. "Wow, you really are cute!" The guy smirked.

"Who...who are...you?" Matt asked still panting for breath and his face bright red.

The man smirked. He let go of Matt's wrists and sat on his stomach. "You mean you don't know?" He moved his face close to Matt's; he was still smirking at him. Matt shook his head. The man grabbed hold of Matt's chin, gripping it tightly; he put his mouth in front of the younger boy's.

Matt shut his eyes and winced as he felt the man's hand on his stomach under his shirt. "N-no! Don't, p-please!" Matt begged. The man's smirk widened and pressed his mouth against Matt's again but this time more forcefully, and then quickly forcing his tongue into Matt's mouth feeling around inside his mouth.

Matt tried to push the guy away put he was easily stopped when the man pinned Matt's wrists above his head again. He pulled away and looked down at Matt. "Its useless kid, you're not gonna be able to stop me!" He put his face close to Matt's and just as he was about to kiss him again, the door flung open slamming against the wall.

"Matt I like-!" Mello saw the man on top of Matt. "You!?!" Mello glared at the man.

Matt looked at the angry blond still stood at the door. "Mello!"

Mello looked at Matt and then to the man on top of him. He grabbed hold of the man and pulled him off of Matt, throwing him to the floor. Mello stood over him, one hand holding on to the guy's shirt pulling him slightly, the other hand clenched into a fist. "You really gonna hit your big brother, Miheal." The older man smirked.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Mello shouted.

"Hi I'm Yuichi..." He said shaking Matt's hand and completely ignoring Mello.

"Stay away from him!" Mello snapped and dragged Yuichi over to the other sofa. They were in the living room. Mello sat down next to Matt on the sofa opposite Yuichi. "Answer the question."

"What was your name again?" Yuichi asked Matt. Matt looked at Mello. He just crossed his arms and glared at his brother. "What, you need his permission to talk or something?"

"No! It's not th...I'm Matt." He told the older man.

"Answer the question." Mello repeated.

"Listen, I got a bit carried away earlier..." Yuichi started. He stood up and sat down next to Matt.

"Answer the question."

"You think that was just a bit?"

"Answer the question."

"Hey, I could have gone a lot further..."

"I said answer the fucking question!!!" Mello shouted standing up and grabbing Yuichi by top of his shirt.

"Geez, calm down Miheal."

"And stop calling me that!" Mello shouted. "You stop being so friendly with him!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" Matt asked. 'He's obviously angry at Yuichi for some reason but he doesn't have to shout at me!'

"Oh, now I get it!" Yuichi spoke up. "You like him!"

"N-no I don't!" Mello shouted.

'Is that why he tried to-?' Matt thought.

"Holy shit, you really do, don't you?"

"I said no!" Mello shouted. He grabbed hold of Matt's wrist and pulled him to his feet, dragging him towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Go to bed."

"What? Why?" Matt asked.

"Matt just go." Mello tried to push him through the door.

"Hey, Mello." He started. He looked over to Yuichi; he was sat down watching the two of them. Matt put his face closer to Mello's so Yuichi couldn't see. "Are you coming up soon?"

"I won't let him come up okay?"

"T-that's not what I meant. You're still sleeping with me, right?" He asked.

Mello's face turned pink slightly. "Y-yeah 'course." He told him and pushed him through the door and shut it behind him.

Yuichi was smirking. "You do don't you?"

Mello glared at him. "Stay away from Matt."

"Or what?"

"Just stay away and you won't have to find out." Mello said in a threatening tone. Mello opened the door and was about to walk through it.

"Oh, Miheal before I forget there's something I have to tell you."

Mello frowned at being called Miheal again. He turned to face Yuichi. "What?"

"He tastes really good!" He smirked. Mello glared and resisting the urge to beat the crap out of his brother, he went up stairs to bed without saying another word to Yuichi.

* * *

End of chapter 6! Thanx for reading and reviewing! Please continue reading ad reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: A kiss from Mello or Matt?

Matt opened his eyes lazily. He was so tired. He could hear the shower running. He lifted his head up off the pillar and looked to the bathroom door. It was defiantly the shower, it was so loud.

Matt let his head drop back on to the pillar. He looked out of the window from the bed; it was still dark out.

The bedroom door started to open slowly and someone's head popped in. It was Yuichi.

He looked at Matt laid in the bed. Alone. "Mello in the shower?" He asked walking into the room.

"Sounds like it." Matt answered quietly. He turned on to his side facing the wall.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to sleep so if you're waning to use the shower you'll have to wait till Mello's done." Matt told him, yawning.

Matt felt Yuichi climbing in to bed next to him. Matt turned his head to face Yuichi. "W-what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Mello to finish." He smirked and climbed on top of Matt, who was still on his side.

"G-get off!" Matt said, his face turning red.

Yuichi pushed Matt on to his back. "Why?" Matt turned his face to the side shutting his eyes tightly. Yuichi stuck his tongue out off his mouth a little and slid it up Matt's neck.

Matt moved his head to look at Yuichi. "What the-!" Yuichi pressed his mouth against Matt's and pulled the younger's hips to his own. Matt started to move, trying to get out from under Yuichi. He grabbed hold of Matt's wrists and pinned them above his head. With his free hand, Yuichi put his hand down Matt's trousers, grabbing hold of him.

Matt's eyes widened and he started to squirm more. Yuichi pulled his mouth away from Matt's. "Mello!!!!!!!!" Matt shouted as soon as Yuichi's mouth was away from his own. Yuichi pressed his mouth back against Matt's to keep him quiet.

Mello walked out of the bathroom, nothing on but a towel around his waist. He looked over to the bed. "Yuichi!" Mello shouted. He grabbed Yuichi and threw him against the wall. "You bastard! I told you to stay away!"

"I don't wanna." Yuichi smirked.

Mello glared at his older brother. "If you don't stop fucking about Yuichi I swear I'm gonna-!" Mello shouted.

"Do what!?" He shouted back.

"Why the hell are you even here!? Did he kick you out!?"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"It does when you start grabbing things that belong to me!"

"Yeah, well he ain't gonna belong to you for long!"

"That's it!" Mello shouted. He pulled his fist back and was about to launch it at Yuichi's face.

Matt wrapped his arms around his head. "Stop it!" He screamed. Mello stopped what he was doing and looked at Matt. "S-stop it."

"I'll deal with you later!" Mello kicked Yuichi out of the room and stood in front of Matt. He fell down to his knees. "D-did he hurt you?" Mello asked almost whispering.

"N-no..." Matt told him, his face still red.

"He grabbed you though didn't he?" Matt stayed silent. "Damn it!" He threw his arms around Matt's neck, knocking him on to the bed, Mello on top of him. "I'm gonna stop this. He won't touch you no more, I promise. I'll get to the bottom of why he's here, even if I have to get that guy to tell me."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well...I'll tell ya later, you should go back to sleep it's really early." He smiled at Matt.

'He's so...why do I want to-?' Matt lifted his head up off the bed and gently pressed his lips against Mello's, closing his eyes, Mello's widened. Matt pulled away, his face bright red. Mello was staring at Matt. "Uh...I...err...I'm sorry!" Matt climbed out from under Mello and got under the bed cover, pulling a pillow over his head to hide his face. "I-I d-don't k-know why I d-did that! I'm sorry." Mello smiled and crawled over to Matt. He pulled the pillow out of Matt's grip and threw it to the floor.

Mello leant over Matt and kissed his head. "Idiot." He smiled.

"W-what's that for?" Mello bent down and pressed his mouth against Matt's. The bedroom door flew open. Yuichi stormed in.

"Someone's at the door!"

Mello glared at him. "So answer it!"

"You should get it Mello. It'll be for you." Matt said quietly, his face bright red.

Mello climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. Yuichi walked over to Matt. "You yell at me when I touch you."

"That's because it's you and not Mello."

Yuichi smirked. "I get it now...you like him don't you." Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. Yuichi pushed Matt down. "How about me?"

"You what?"

"Do you like me?" Yuichi asked moving his face closer to Matt's.

"W-what!? No not like that!"

"Like what?" He asked putting his hand in between Matt's legs.

"Not like that! A-as a friend! A friend!"

Yuichi's eyes widened. "What does it matter now, anyway? My own brother hates me, _he _even hates me and you'll just end up hating me too, just like everyone else." Yuichi put his mouth next to Matt's.

"I don't hate you! But if you keep doing things like this, then I probably will!"

"How can you not hate me, after what I did earlier?"

Mello opened the door. "You have a visitor Yuichi!" Mello said stood at the door, another man stood beside him.

* * *

End of chapter 7! Thanx for reading, reviewing and favouriting! Please continue :) Can you guess who it is that's here to see Yuichi? (I know I haven't given any clues or . But who d'ya think?)


	8. Chapter 8: L

Matt looked over at Mello and the man stood at the door. The man was taller than Mello; he had messy black hair and was frowning at Yuichi. "W-what are _you_ doing here?" Yuichi asked looking to the man.

"You better get off of Matt, now!" Mello snapped raising his voice.

Yuichi was in shock. He climbed off Matt, not taking his eyes off the man. Mello walked over to Matt, grabbing his wrist and pulled him out of the bed and out the room. "We'll leave you two to talk." Mello said, slamming the door behind them.

Yuichi looked at the man and then to the floor. "Why are you here?"

"Your brother called me. He said he wanted you out of his home." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"And? So, because Mello rang you, you came over?"

"Pretty much." Yuichi looked up, looking at the man.

"Well you can go now. You're not needed, I was gonna be leaving soon anyway." Yuichi said and walked passed the slightly shorter man. He grabbed Yuichi and shoved him against the door, pressing himself against the blond so he couldn't move. "Get off!"

"Mello says you've been touching his friends."

"So? That has nothing to do with you! Not anymore, you kicked me out remember!?" Yuichi shouted.

He pressed harder against Yuichi. "I told you I was busy, and I can't concentrate on my cases when you keep grabbing me."

"That's not the only reason though is it, L!?"

* * *

"Mello, who is that guy?" Matt asked, watching Mello shut the living room door.

"He's a 'friend' of Yuichi's."

"He didn't look happy when he was at the door looking at Yuichi." Matt told him.

"Well...they are more than friends, so seeing Yuichi on top of you like that would make him mad. I mean come on it make me mad and I know you try to stop him when he does stuff like that." Mello explained. He turned the light out and sat down next to Matt. "You should get some sleep."

'He's acting like nothing happened!' Matt thought. "Err...a-about earlier, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Mello sighed. He pushed Matt onto his back and climbed on top of him. "You're such an idiot. Y'know that?" Mello slid his hand up Matt's top and started to rub his stomach.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You don't like being rubbed here? Okay then, how about..." Mello started. He moved his hand from Matt's stomach and slid it under Matt's underwear grabbing hold of him. "Here?" He finished.

"No don't-!" Mello rubbed his thumb against the top of Matt's member, teasingly.

Matt's eyes shut tight and his face turned pink. "Nnnnnn..." He moaned.

"I like that noise." Mello smirked. "Make it again." He said as he started to rub Matt's member hard. And as he was told Matt made the same noise.

* * *

"So you know I saw you then?"

"How could I not know L? You made it so obvious you were mad at me!" Yuichi told him.

"What did you want me to do!? Just pretend like it didn't happen!?!" He shouted.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Yuichi said quietly.

"Are you crazy!? I saw you doing someone after you told me you wanted to be with me!" He shouted angrily.

Yuichi pushed him away, quickly pining L's arms to the wall above his head. "I'm sorry, okay!?"

"No it's not okay! You bast-!" Before he could finish what he was saying Yuichi pressed his mouth against L's roughly. Yuichi moved one of his hands and started to undo L's jeans. Yuichi pulled away. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" He snapped at Yuichi, catching his breath.

"There's nothing I can do but say sorry!" Yuichi had undone his jeans and his hand was working its way under L's underwear. He grabbed hold of L's member, tightly and crashed his mouth against the other man's again. He started moving his hand up and down the others member, faster and harder. Yuichi pulled his mouth away from L's.

"You won't...get any...anymore chances understand?" L said breathing heavy.

"I under...stand."

* * *

Mello pulled the younger boys trouser off and threw them to the floor. Mello pressed his first and second fingers against Matt's opening. "M-Mello don't-!" He ignored Matt and shoved his fingers inside of the boy. "Ahhh! M-Mello, take 'em out!" Mello smirked and pushed his fingers in further. Mello pulled his fingers out slightly but separated his fingers scissoring them, widening Matt's opening. He pulled them out completely and took off his trousers, tossing them to the floor.

"N-now what are you doing?" Matt asked quietly, his face was almost bright red. Mello didn't answer. He spread Matt's legs further apart and lined himself up with Matt's opening; he pushed himself into the redhead, hard. "Ahhhhhh!"

Mello moved his face close to Matt's. "If you don't relax it's gonna hurt a lot more." He said softly.

"B-but it hurts..."

"That's why you gotta relax." Matt nodded and did as he was told. He relaxed as much as he could, once he was used to Mello been inside him the older boy started to move, thrusting back and forth inside Matt.

"Nnnnh...Me-Mello I'm gonna..." Matt started but couldn't finish, white liquid squirted out of Matt onto both boys. Shortly after Mello did the same inside of Matt. He pulled out and laid on top of Matt.

* * *

End of chapter 8! Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff ^-^ It's a little shorter than the others but...it's not that short. I think there only going to be one or two more chapters then it's finished ^.^ (I think)


End file.
